


Un cumpleaños de locos

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashback, Fluff, Happy Birthday Daniel LaRusso, M/M, focused on cobra kai season 1, lawrusso, possibly has Au the story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Daniel, pero nada sale como esperaba.  Las cosas se ponen un poco locas por ejemplo un Daniel amordazado y un Johnny travieso, sin embargo, han ido cuesta arriba desde entonces.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso (past), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Un cumpleaños de locos

**Author's Note:**

> en primer lugar quiero agradecer a Wolf Spirit por ayudarme a corregir el fic eres el mejor
> 
> Y si vengo con otro fic de cumpleaños pero este fic fue el tercer fic que escribí sobre Cobra Kai y está enfocado a la primera temporada de la serie espero que les guste, también lo subí hoy porque es mi cumpleaños y yo quería compartirlo con ustedes

Estaba teniendo un día realmente horrible. Completa, absoluta y totalmente horrible, precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños. No, no estoy exagerando. Me encuentro amordazado con cinta adhesiva y atado en la parte de atrás del auto, siendo secuestrado por mi esposo, maldita sea.

En el momento en que me desate, juro que voy a matarlo.

Flashback

Todo comenzó cuando me desperté, algo desorientado por no ver a Johnny a mi alrededor abrazándome como todas las mañanas. Él y yo siempre despertamos juntos por lo que su ausencia me sorprendió. Dios, todavía no puedo creer que Johnny Lawrence sea mi esposo. Llevamos ocho años casados y realmente no puedo creer que estoy casado con el chico que en nuestra adolescencia me hizo la vida de cuadritos.

Siempre me estaba molestándome, hasta que un día me confesó que me amaba y que hizo esas cosas fue porque tenía sentimientos por mi y no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos por otro chico, y por eso me trató tan mal hasta el torneo, cuando le gané y él se libró de Kreese. Un día, luego de eso, Johnny vino a mi casa, disculpándose de nuevo por el dolor que me provocó, ya sea por tirarme de un acantilado, golpearme con sus amigos, o al final, el daño a mi rodilla lesionada. Pude perdonarlo ya que yo también tenía sentimientos por él, y desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

Hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por treinta años ya que Johnny se tuvo que irse a la universidad en Nueva York y yo entré a la universidad de aquí, en California, ya que mi mamá tenía otro nuevo empleo que le pagaba bien.

Aunque prometimos hablar durante todos los días pero no fue lo mismo y eso me hizo sentir tristeza en el fondo de mi corazón.

Y un día Johnny ya no volvió a contestarme y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, el darme cuenta de que Johnny ya no sentía lo mismo por mí. Pensé que por eso cambió su número de teléfono.

Durante todos estos años que pasamos separados, me casé con Amanda y tuvimos a Sam y a Anthony. Durante diecisiete años viví en un matrimonio que no era feliz porque cada día pensaba en Johnny.

Hasta que un día apareció en LaRusso Auto. Recobré la vida al ver que Johnny entraba en mi trabajo por un auto y no pude evitar a ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Johnny solo me miró confundido, hasta que repentinamente me reconoció y me besó en medio de mi trabajo no importando si incluso Amanda nos veía.

Ese día le conté la verdad a Amanda y a mis hijos, que era bisexual y que fue maravilloso lo que tuve con Amanda, pero ya no podía seguir engañando a todos.

Y aunque estaban dolidos al saber mi verdad, lo tomaron con total tranquilidad y me aceptaron, sobre todo Amanda, quien me sorprendió cuando la ví sonriéndome mientras me decía que sabía que no era feliz a su lado, y que lo había notado después del nacimiento de Anthony pero no dijo nada para evitarles a nuestros hijos el pasar por un divorcio de sus padres cuando aún eran tan pequeños.

Después de eso, Amanda y yo nos divorciamos, y me fui a vivir a Miyagi-Do. Una vez que estuvieron firmados los papeles del divorcio, Johnny y yo pudimos comenzar una relación oficial. No sin que antes Johnny me contará que estuvo casado y que tuvo un hijo llamado Robby al que a veces veía y al que quería que yo conociera. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando descubrimos que, de hecho, Robby y yo ya nos conocíamos porque se trataba del chico al que le había estado enseñando karate durante algún tiempo.

Luego de eso, Johnny me llevó a citas. Íbamos al parque, al cine, a restaurantes… Y cuando pasó un mes de noviazgo en la playa Johnny me pidió matrimonio. Y yo, con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en mis ojos, por supuesto que acepté, besándolo apasionadamente para demostrarlo. Terminamos haciendo el amor en la playa.

Y pues ahora estábamos casado y nuestros hijos se llevaban de maravilla y toda mi vida era perfecta.

Hasta ahora, por supuesto, que me desperté solo en la cama. Pensaba que Johnny estaría junto a mí para desearme un feliz cumpleaños y no estaba. Luego fui a ver a mis hijos y a Robby y tampoco había señales de ellos. Me sentí algo triste por eso, pero finalmente fui a bañarme sin más.

No comprendía a donde pudieron haber ido todos, hoy es sábado y casi nunca hay clases, ya sea en mi dojo o en Cobra Kai, y este fin de semana me tocaba pasarlo con Sam y Anthony, y ellos tampoco están. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo. Suspiro con tristeza al notar que no estarían en mi cumpleaños.

Sé que no debería deprimirme así porque técnicamente es solo un día normal, pero significa algo para mí y yo solo… esperaba tenerlos aquí, a mi lado.

Me salgo de bañar y rápido voy a vestirme me pongo un pans negro y una playera azul, no iba salir de todos modos lo iba pasar en mi cuarto, me acuesto en la cama y miro al techo esperando que Johnny llegara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en ello, hasta que escucho un ruido extraño en la sala y mi instinto me alerta para ir a ver quién ha entrado al dojo. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la entrada, pero no veo a nadie. Que extraño, estoy seguro de que escuché…

En ese momento siento como, repentinamente, alguien comienza a pelear conmigo, esquivo el golpe y me encuentro frente a frente con una persona que lleva un pasamontañas. Solo se ven sus ojos, pero por el sol que les da ni siquiera puedo reconocerlos. Peleó con él, pero es duro, como si ya conociera todos mis movimientos.

Esa revelación me hace observar al sujeto con más atención. Esta persona sabe karate… Tal vez… No, no puede ser, ¿por qué Johnny intentaría pelear conmigo con un maldito pasamontañas puesto?

En una distracción da una patada en mi rodilla buena haciéndome caer al suelo. Pierdo el aliento cuando noto que la persona se sube encima de mi y aprisiona mis manos a mi espalda con unas esposas. Peleo inútilmente cuando siento que las cierra en mis muñecas. Jadeo sorprendido por lo rápido que me inmovilizó.

“¿Quién te crees que eres para venir acá y atarme? No sabes contra quién te estás metien…mmmphhh” no pude terminar mi oración ya que me amordazó con cinta adhesiva alrededor mi boca hasta mi cuello. Lo único que puedo hacer es fulminarlo con la mirada, y más ahora que notaba que esos ojos eran de Johnny. Solo él tiene esos ojos azules, los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida y ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

“Oh claro que lo sé, LaRusso, pero no podrás hacer nada contra mí ahora que te tengo atado y amordazado” afirmó Johnny, quitándose el pasamontañas y sonriéndome maliciosamente.

“Mmmphhh” gemí frustrado, luchando con mis ataduras.

De repente, él sacó una venda negra de su bolsillo.

“Oh tranquilo, LaRusso, no te haré daño amor, solo te voy a llevar algún lugar que te gustará” dijo, depositando un beso en mi boca amordazada y poniendo la venda en mis ojos. Lo último que veo es su sonrisa estúpida, y luego todo es oscuridad.

Enseguida noto como sus brazos me levantan al estilo nupcial y me lleva con delicadeza a donde se supone que está su auto. Me deja en el asiento trasero y besa suavemente mi frente.

“Ya verás que te va encantar, Daniel, así que puedes estar tranquilo amor. Y lo siento por… ya sabes… amordazarte y atarte, pero conociendo tu ansiedad de hablar tanto y moverte frenéticamente no tuve otra opción que inmovilizarte. Espero que comprendas” dijo, para luego cerrar la puerta, subir al asiento del conductor y arrancar el auto hacia quien sabe donde.

Lo único que hago es gemir en mi mordaza y pelearme con la esposas hasta agotarme, deseando que Johnny me diga qué demonios se supone que significa esto.

Fin Flashback

Y bueno aquí estoy siendo secuestrado por mi marido a no sé dónde solo sé que cuando me desate voy a vengarme, no se lo perdonaré fácilmente.

Escucho como pone música de los ochentas para amortiguar mis gemidos ahogados, y si no tuviera la venda en los ojos lo fulminaría con la mirada.

“Ahora, sé que estarás enojado conmigo por hacerte esto, Daniel, pero es por tu propio bien” me dijo después de un rato de silencio. Mientras, sigo peleando con mis ataduras.

“Mmmphhh” gemí, mis palabras amortiguadas por la mordaza. Finalmente deje de forcejear, cansado y solo deseando que este maldito día del infierno termine ya.

“Lo sé, Daniel, pero ya verás que te voy a sorprender tanto. Ya lo verás, amor. Descansa, en poco tiempo llegaremos” intentó tranquilizarme como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Elegí relajarme en el asiento, derrotado y sabiendo que todo depende de los próximos minutos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el auto finalmente se detuvo. De inmediato Johnny salió del coche y me sacó con mucho cuidado de él. No sé a dónde me llevaba. Hizo que me parara de repente y comenzó a quitarme mis ataduras con suavidad. Cuando veo lo que hay frente a mí casi me desmayo.

Me encontraba en Cobra Kai, o debería decir Miyagi Do Kai. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Johnny cambió el nombre del dojo! En el interior había pancartas, globos, un gran pastel de chocolate en una mesa y un enorme letrero que decía Feliz cumpleaños Daniel. Mis hijos y mis amigos también están allí, sonriéndome.

“¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daniel!” dijeron todos y yo no salía de mi asombro no me podía creer que me hiciera una fiesta sorpresa, a decir verdad desde que se fue Johnny ya no celebraba mi cumpleaños pero ahora estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante se renovarían las celebraciones de cumpleaños.

“Hiciste todo esto para mi, Johnny…” comenté con voz rota. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta sentir sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas y ver su sonrisa dedicada a mí.

“Por supuesto que si Daniel lo hice por que te amo y tu mereces celebrar tu cumpleaños acaso pensaste que lo íbamos a olvidar” comentó. No puedo evitar al ver que descubrió lo que más temía: Que nadie recordará este día tan especial para mí.

“Si, me desperté asustado al no verte ni a nuestros hijos, y pensé que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños” confesé con las mejillas aun rojas. Johnny me abraza y me da un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

“Jamás olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños LaRusso, nunca. Sólo queríamos sorprenderte” contestó. Por mi parte, sonreí aun más y más por el nombre del dojo.

“Pues lo lograste Lawrence sobre todo el nombre del dojo nunca pensé que quitarías el Cobra” mencioné curioso, y ahora él es el que se sonroja.

“Es solo que quiero que ahora en adelante tanto tu dojo como el mío se unan, seríamos un equipo invencible teniendo a Miguel y a Robby con nosotros. Nadie nos detendrá. ¿Qué dices, Daniel?” Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

Sonrió y lo beso suavemente.

“Por supuesto, John, es lo que más quiero. Trabajar juntos como equipo es el mejor regalo que me has dado. Aunque… ¿sabes cuál es mi regalo perfecto? Tenerte a ti como mi esposo” afirmé con seguridad.

Johnny llevó sus manos a mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su pecho. La sonrisa se ensancha en mi rostro. Él también está sonriendo, acercando más sus labios a los míos.

“Te amo, Daniel LaRusso” susurró, a punto de besarme.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence” y con eso nos besamos, escuchando los gritos de celebración de mis amigos y los suyos al ver la escena. “Feliz cumpleaños, Daniel”

Sin duda es uno de mis mejores cumpleaños. Tengo a mis hijos y sobre todo al chico rubio que me robó el corazón desde que lo vi por primera vez en la playa, Johnny Lawrence.

Este definitivamente es un cumpleaños inolvidable.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer significa mucho para mi y aquí esta la versión de inglés https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964450


End file.
